And I Knew
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Era tratado como adulto. Pero antes de que lo fuera, también lo trataron así. Y no por eso maduró más rápido, aunque quizá sí más accidentado. Su mirada se endureció pronto, y sus sentimientos se debilitaron.


_**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada, pero no crean que dejo de lado a mis bebés :3 Eso es imposible jeje. Así que aquí está lo que fue como "el boceto" o "embrión" de lo que es Under the Same Roof. Ojalá les guste :)**_

 **And I knew**

 _Nada ni nadie puede impedir que sufran,_ _  
que las agujas avancen en el reloj,  
que decidan por ellos, que se equivoquen,  
que crezcan y que un día nos digan "adiós"._

 _Joan Manuel Serrat._

* * *

A los dieciocho años, él era. Él era un adulto, su cara se vuelve más fina, más segura; sus ojos miran fijamente, decididos. Hace un año, él no era así. Ahora no puedo dejar de verlo.

Estudia la universidad, ha crecido. Ha decidido no ser un médico, como todos esperaban de él. Ha decidido irse de casa, trabajar medio tiempo para poder pagar su pequeño apartamento, sólo para él.

En aquella hermosa cara veo las ojeras y el cansancio. Es un cansancio adorable, como el de una madre que cuida a sus hijos enfermos.

\- Extraño el ruido de casa. Y a papá y a mamá…-Me mira a los ojos.

\- Ah, cierto-digo de pronto-, mamá pregunta si estás comiendo bien.

Él desvía la mirada y se ríe para sí. Mirando la avenida llena de autos, niega con la cabeza lentamente.

\- No hago muchas cosas como debería, las hago como puedo, a veces como quiero… Eso es ser un adulto, ¿no?

\- ¿Te gusta vivir así?-le pregunto. Él asiente no muy convencido.

\- Es muy diferente... ¿Sabías que tienes todo el día para ti? No me considero una persona egoísta, no mucho, pero eso es el paraíso. Un día dormí seis horas por la tarde.

\- Qué desperdicio-le digo. Sasuke se ríe.

\- No, porque no hay quien me diga eso, sólo yo.

\- ¿No es un poco solitario?

\- No lo sé, a mí me gusta-me dice, sonriendo. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

\- ¿Y ya aprendiste francés?-le pregunto. Él clava su mirada en mí, sé todo lo que significa.

\- _Odio_ el francés.

\- Tendrás que aprender, ¿no?

\- No. Lo odio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Una historia _estúpida_ -escupe las palabras. Veo que sus manos se mueven, ansiosas. No es bueno.

\- ¿De nuevo?-le pregunto, bajando la voz. Él se echa hacia atrás.

\- …Vayamos a casa-dice, mirándome.

\- ¿A cuál?-le digo a propósito. Me mira sin expresión.

\- Sólo hay una-dice.

Antes, mi casa era su hogar; él solía decirlo así.

* * *

En su apartamento todo parece ordenado. Está blanco, la alacena casi vacía, dos pares de zapatos en la entrada, los míos y los suyos. Prepara té en una tetera nueva, escuchamos cómo silba cuando hierve el agua.

\- Mamá vendrá a visitarte dentro de una semana-le digo, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué?-pregunta él.

\- Porque quiere verte.

\- …No veo cómo pasaremos el rato.

\- Ya se las arreglarán.

\- Quizá prepare mucha comida y la deje aquí-dice él.

\- Yo lo haría en su lugar.

\- No lo hagas, tu hijo no aprendería a hacer nada por sí solo.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora has aprendido algo?-Él se ríe.

\- Por supuesto. Todo lo que se necesita para que una chica se case.

Como si de pronto ambos pensáramos lo mismo, nos quedamos callados. Sasuke sorbe su té y mira a su alrededor.

\- Entonces-digo sin mirarlo-, sigues haciendo lo mismo.

Él se queda en silencio, aterrado al oírme. Baja la mirada a su té y sigue moviendo los dedos de las manos.

\- No sé cómo pasó…

\- No empieces con eso-le digo. Él me mira, inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-susurra incómodo-. Es lo _mismo_ de siempre... Cuando lo hacía viviendo contigo jamás me dijiste nada. Aquí es mucho más difícil _no_ hacerlo… Nadie me dice que pare, y no veo por qué debería…

\- Sólo dime.

\- Fue… como la primera vez. No sé por qué lo hice…

\- Deja de mentir.

\- No lo hago-Ambos estamos mirándonos furiosos, los dedos de las manos crispados.

\- Nunca me había gustado tanto como ahora…-Dice y sonríe como si no pudiera evitarlo-. Me pregunto si se convierte en una necesidad-continúa él, de pronto abstraído en su té-. Ellos me ven de una forma extraña, que comienza a gustarme… Me siento la misma persona, pero me toma desprevenido verme en un espejo y ver muchas cosas; cosas que no sabía que tenía.

\- Yo también lo veo-le digo. Siempre que habla así, sin saber muy bien qué decir, no puedo evitar sonreír. Sé que hemos dejado el tema importante, pero él no quiere hablar de eso y yo tampoco, así que lo ignoro…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.-Me levanto y me siento a su lado-. Sasuke…-le paso la mano por la mejilla, él no me mira, sólo entrecierra los ojos y se mantiene inmóvil. Su rostro no es el mismo que cuando vivía conmigo, el fondo de sus ojos tampoco refleja lo mismo…

\- Sería lindo quedarse así para siempre-dice él.

\- Cada vez que crezcas estará bien-digo rápidamente, bajando mi mano-. Ya lo verás.

\- Pero, ¿he cambiado por eso? ¿O mi edad?

\- O todo-le digo-, eres alguien… diferente.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me gusta.

Aquello, esa leve duda, era el único atisbo de mi hermano menor que quedaba en ese adulto. Tenía sus propias opiniones, levantaba la voz si quería, sabía cómo coser un botón en una camisa, sabía tratar a los clientes de su trabajo, sabía ordenar una habitación.

Aquél ya no era un niño y no sabía si eso me daba miedo o me enorgullecía… Él ya no me necesitaba.

* * *

Como adulto era tratado. Pero antes de que lo fuera, también lo trataron así. Y no por eso maduró más rápido, aunque quizá sí más accidentado. Su mirada se endureció pronto, y sus sentimientos se debilitaron.

\- ¿Cuándo te casas?-me pregunta de pronto, dejando de ver el cielo para clavar sus ojos en mí.

\- … No lo sé. ¿A qué viene eso?-digo, evitando ese par de ojos.

\- Mamá y papá pronto empezarán a presionarte.

\- Ya lo hacen.

\- ¿Los visitas seguido?

\- Lo hago, ellos se sentirían bastante solos-le digo.

\- ¿Y te diviertes?

\- No mucho, no tanto como antes.

\- Antes-dice él y se ríe-. Ve a otro lugar y diviértete entonces.

\- No puedo, todo el tiempo estoy trabajando. Fue un milagro que me dieran días libres en el hospital.

\- Y los gastas en mí… -susurra él, volviendo a ver el cielo. No se ven muchas estrellas en Tokio con tantas luces.

\- … Sin que me diera cuenta, de pronto no te había visto en tres meses-digo.

\- ¿Ha sido tanto?-pregunta Sasuke, adormilado.

\- Sí…

Escucho su respiración acompasarse cada vez más.

\- Mmmm… ¿Tú tienes planes de boda?-pregunto. Él da un respingo y yo me sonrío-. No es para ti, ¿cierto?-continúo.

\- No hay nada malo con el matrimonio-dice él a media voz-. Pero me pregunto si siempre estaremos enamorados de una sola persona… Es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no crees?-dice y se ríe, pero poco a poco vuelve a apagarse su ánimo.

\- ¿Crees que si alguien se divorcia de ti, realmente lo olvidas, lo desechas…?-le pregunto.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?-pregunta.

\- Quisiera saber si esas personas se extrañan.

\- Supongo que sí-dice Sasuke-. Pero debe ser por la costumbre; el hábito de despertar al lado de la misma persona, de comer frente a ella, de oír su voz… Creo que hasta extrañarían discutir.

\- Sí, grano a grano se hace un mundo-digo. Es de noche, la luna está en lo alto. Hemos subido a la azotea y ambos tenemos frío en las manos.

\- Lo que no me gusta es ver la cara de cansancio de las parejas casadas. Parecen resignadas a su suerte.

\- Hay parejas que se aman toda la vida.

\- No puedo pensar en ninguna…-suspira.

\- … Conocerás a alguien.

\- No sé si quiero…-Hay algo en esa oración que me hace girarme hacia él y entonces me encuentro con que él no ha apartado los ojos de mí.

\- No es cuestión de querer-digo.

\- Pero yo no necesito conocer a nadie más…-susurra.

* * *

\- Itachi…-gime. Escucho los autos de fondo, una ambulancia, un claxon-, Itachi-Él llora, a él le cuesta respirar y sostener el teléfono; en mi mente puedo ver cómo sus dedos tiemblan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Silencio, sollozos-. Sasuke, habla.

\- Me duele…-Sorbe la nariz. Mi corazón se acelera, y sé que es inútil, porque él vive en Tokio a dos horas de este lugar y me frustra y no sé qué hacer a pesar de que soy un adulto y un doctor y debería estar acostumbrado a esto…

\- ¿Estás herido? ¿Por qué me llamas a mí?-le pregunto aturdido-. Ve a un maldito hospital, por favor.

\- No… No puedo. No es ese tipo de dolor-Se corta su respiración, otro sollozo.

\- ¿Estás bien?-Silencio, hipo-. Sasuke, ¿estás en casa? ¿Estás solo?

\- No… Estoy, estoy en la calle, afuera de su casa… No puedo dejar de temblar-susurra y escucho su risa, rota-. Está lloviendo, jaja, estoy empapado… Tú dijiste que te gustaba… Él dijo lo mismo. Me duele… Le dije que se detuviera. Me duele… Aún… No sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar. Itachi… ayúdame…

\- Sasuke, cálmate, respira…

Silencio, casi violento.

\- … Fue un maldito error haberte llamado.

\- No, Sasuke, espera...-La llamada terminó.

Los viejos tiempos volvieron.

 _Pero él es un adulto ahora, saldrá adelante_ , eso me digo yo, eso desearía pero… sinceramente, lo dudo.

Hace dos años, cuando sucedió por primera vez, también me lo dijo a mí. Esa vez tampoco lo pude ayudar. Quizá él no sea un adulto, quizá él sí necesita a alguien… Pero no a mí.

\- Ni siquiera me miró.-Oía su voz llegarme desde lejos, había ido a la cocina a prepararle un té para dormir-. Yo me vestí y me fui. No sé cómo llegué aquí, quizá la costumbre.- Su voz, su voz sin sentimiento, sus manos húmedas y frías, sin movimiento puestas sobre su abdomen. Miraba absorto el techo.

Yacía en mi sofá, con mi pijama puesta, el cabello y las pestañas húmedas porque acababa de tomar un baño; su boca y sus párpados eran lo único que se movía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo pasó?-Él negó con la cabeza-. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Pero lo hizo, una y otra vez después de eso. Con extraños, con conocidos, con maestros, con hombres mayores, y cada vez que lo hacía aparecía frente a mi puerta con la misma mirada, la cabeza gacha, la voz helada.

\- Pasa-decía yo, sintiendo cómo se me erizaba el vello de la nuca cuando pasaba junto a mí. A veces podía verle las marcas frescas en la piel, a veces moradas, a veces verdosas.

Él lloraba en silencio, mirándome trabajar a la luz de la lámpara. Yo lo ignoraba, ése era el convenio; eso, y no decir una sola palabra a nadie más. ¿A quién ayudaría saberlo? Por más que tratamos, él no podía dejarlo.

\- No sé por qué me gusta tanto… Itachi...-Comenzó a hablar después de haberse bebido el té; su voz era más lenta, más suave-. Itachi… Ayúdame…

Siempre me lo pedía, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Así, pasaron los días, las semanas que se volvieron meses, y sus visitas, el que se quedara a dormir en mi apartamento, ya no les pareció inapropiado ni extraño a nuestros padres, que no se explicaban por qué su hijo no llegaba a casa a dormir.

Una vez pude escuchar cómo vomitaba en el baño.

\- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté, dudando entre darle algún analgésico o no.

\- El semen es asqueroso…-dijo sin mirarme, inclinado sobre el lavabo.

\- Déjalo.

Entonces él me miró con odio, con angustia. Se metió a bañar, salió veinte minutos después, con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

Hasta había veces que no podía caminar correctamente. Cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba, él me miraba desde arriba, serio: _"No finjas que no sabes nada…"_ dijo. Después de eso, no volví a preguntarle nada.

Si él hubiera parado, esta historia no seguiría así: después de esa llamada no puedo quedarme tranquilo y voy a su apartamento a pesar del viaje y de mi trabajo.

Cuando compró este apartamento, me dio un juego de llaves a mí, mirándome con cierto recelo pero diciendo "es el único par", poniéndolas en mi mano. Él duerme, recostado en la cama, y yo me siento en la orilla, cerca de su cabeza. Espero un largo tiempo hasta que él despierta; debió haber estado llorando varias horas porque dormía como un bebé.

\- ¿Que por qué lo hago…? Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes.-Es lo primero que dice cuando despierta en medio de la noche, la voz ebria de sueño.

\- Desvarías-le digo y le toco la frente-. Tienes fiebre; levántate, iremos al hospital.

\- No importa la fiebre...-murmura-. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Creo tener una idea de lo que habla.

\- Mamá y papá están preocupados por ti, deberías…

\- Deja de hablarme de ellos. Estamos hablando de ti y de mí… ¿no es así?

\- Dime.

\- No hay nada que decir. Tú ya lo sabes… Lo has sabido todos estos años.

\- Estas paredes son delgadas.- Respondo.

Él usa su risa rota. Se endereza con pesadez.

\- Sí, da igual. Vayamos al hospital.

* * *

Un año después, me caso. Él aún no termina la universidad, pronto se irá a otro país a dar clases de idiomas y estoy aterrado y orgulloso de él; ya me he acostumbrado a esas sensaciones juntas.

Él dice lo mismo de mí. Una semana antes de la boda, estamos en mi casa, sentados el uno al lado del otro, mirando cómo se funde la tarde.

\- Quiero sobrinos-me dice-, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero jugar con ellos.

\- Entonces tú deberías tener hijos.

\- Claro que no.-Pasea la mirada por el paisaje a lo lejos-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?

Hace varios meses que no hablamos de eso. Cuando le dije que me casaba, él lucía feliz, y ahora también lo parece, pero aún así, lo recuerdo y me duele. Siempre que estoy con él recuerdo el sonido de su voz a media noche, diciéndomelo…

\- Hace un año. Era imposible, ¿cierto?-digo.

\- Eso es… Pero no puedo olvidarlo-responde-. Gracias...

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

\- Sólo por escuchar-dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miro, su perfil sigue siendo tan hermoso como antes. Sus palabras, su voz, jamás se retractan de nada… _"Debí haberte dicho que sí, que no importaba nada más"_ , eso pienso al mirarlo. Me acerco a él, pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

\- No-dice con calma-. No estamos en los mismos términos.

\- Todo ha cambiado-coincido.

\- Hemos cambiado-dice meditabundo-…, sí y no. _No_ necesitamos esto-se ríe, su boca muy cerca de la mía, pero sé que no pasará nada.

\- Con que lo sepas, con eso basta-dice él.

\- ¿Tú no te casarás?

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Quiero verte feliz.

Él me sonríe.

\- Soy feliz; podría serlo más, pero estoy bien así. Seguiré haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Se me congela el corazón.

\- Lo único que extrañaré es ir a tu casa a las dos de la mañana, con frío y sueño… Como un animal perdido.

\- No me digas que me esperarás-digo con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber qué digo…

\- No te espero, ya llegaste…, ya llegamos.-Inhala y exhala, cerrando los ojos-. Eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Llama desde el extranjero.

\- Lo haré.

\- Y cuídate mucho...

\- Lo haré.

De nuevo, mi mano sobre la suya. Él, con lentitud, la saca de debajo y la pone sobre su regazo. Cada año recuerdo su voz durante la noche:

 _"_ _Lo has sabido todos estos años…"_

Y yo lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, chicxs.**_

 _ **Comentarios, quejas, críticas constructivas, etc., son bien recibidas**_ _ **:)**_


End file.
